Shifting balance
by russle
Summary: Some changes are in store for poor Xander as well as the whole univers. sg1/btvs crossover


Distant planet, Milky Way Galaxy, 1994 Earth Calendar

The people who lived on this planet were peaceful farmers who didn´t know any advanced technology, their houses built of stone and wood. For hundreds of years they didn´t know fear. Well at least not real fear. Their biggest worry was good harvest and mild winter. That was until now.

After hundreds of years of being dormant The ring of the gods, as the Villagers called it, awoke. One by one the locks started to light up until seven of them were glowing yelow. Second after that unstable vortex of energy shot outwards and within several seconds stabilized itself into what appeared to be water surface but was in fact event horizont. It didn´t take long efore first figure came thru and then another and another. They numbered four dozens and wore metalic armor and helmets resemblant to head of a cobra and In their hands long staff weapons. Their orders were clear gather the villagers and ensure their obedience. This planet was their Lords new mining site and these people were his servants. All for glory and power of their god, lord Appophis.

That all happend several hours ago. Now, all that was left was chaos and carnage. Those who resisted were killed on spot. The rest will most likely be mining naquadah for the rest of their very short lifes.

A lone figure stood watching helplessly only few meters away from all of this. Watching and knowing that if she tried to interfere the others of her kinde would stop her. She was only slightly out of dimension so she could not be seen. She couldn´t use her powers and she didn´t have a physical body for several thousand years now. Ganos Lal knew that her people left a lot of mess behind when they ascended. Be it the Ori, Wraith, the so called Asurans or the Goa´uld. She still belived that Moros had the right idea and if it wasn´t for the other ascended he would have succeeded. But she was forced to interfere with his work, ironically breaking their own rules. Now she wanted to help them. She may not be able to do much personally but maybe thru someone else. For that little stunt she would need help of a certain mischief-maker and perhaps one other of her colleagues. With the decision made she disappeared with mere thought only to reappear on the other side of the Milky Way. Standing next to her was man who seemed to be in his forties.

„Ganos? What are you doing here. As far as i know I didn´t cross any boundaries set by the others."

„That isn´t why i am here. I need you help Janus…"

Earth, Milky Way Galaxy, 1994 Earth Calendar/ Sunnydale, California

Ethan Rayne didn´t like being here. The hellmouth, while not evil as it was, attracted far too many demons for his taste who were evil . Than again what would you expect from town run by soulless Mayor. And despite what many belived , including his old friend Ripper, he was not evil. He woshiped chaos and chaos called for balance. This time he was here by the will of Lord Janus himself. He had to admit that meeting god face to face wa quite shocking and even though Janus spoke enigmatically and never giving straight answers one thing was clear. It was time to add weight to the light side of equation. And one small boy is going to pay the price. He did not know exactly what the necklace thing was or who did it belog to but he knew that to gain direct attention of the gods can be as much of blessing as it can be a curse.

His line of thoughts was interupted when pair of kids walked into his store along with two adult. One of the children was petit redhead girl and behind her, her parents if was to guess. He could sense that she had a power within her and quite a lot o fit but her power was untouched. In fact he was pretty sure she was not even aware of it. But what truly intrigued him was the boy next to her. At first glance he was nothing spacial. Like the redhead girl he was barely thirteen years of age with brown hair and eyes and from what he could tell he did not have ounce of magic in him. Ethan could not understand why was this child so important to Lord Janus. That was until he saw his aura. Perfect mixture of white and black. Both colors crossing each other and in some places mixing into shades of gray. A true agent of chaos. Where wild card like this appeared destinies were bending and sometimes even breaking. He only hoped it would truly b efor the better.

„…oh come on Willow you went as a ghost last year….and the year before that…and the year before that too. It is time for change."

„Thats not going to happen mister. This is certified classic and that is end of our discussion." Said Willow while holding white sheet with two holes for eyes and word „BOO" written over where chest would be. Xander wanted to say more but Willow alreadz stalked away in annoyance. He just shook his head in dissapointment and walked further into the store. He was so engrossed in the oferent costumes that he did not notice the shop owner to creep right behind him.

„Can i help you young man."

And that was exactly the moment xander noticed him. That is right after jumping foot in the air while producing „manly" scream.

„Oh Jesus…do NOT do that again!"

„I apologize my young friend." Even though from the look in his eyes you could say he did not realy mean it.

„Let me make it up to you. Here this robes were meant to be part of some kind scifi series that was aborted. I can make you special price."

It was simple white robes along with black belt and some kind of futuristic looking plastic gun. It was sorta of nice. Too nice.

„Sorry, but there is no way i can afford this."

„Nonsense, give me forty dollars and it is yours."

„You …You mean that?. Deal…I mean …I take it." Xander looked like if christmas came early.

„Very good, here let me pack it for you." Said Ethan as he put it into box along with the fateful necklace. It was simpl red stone on golden chain that would change the course of history. For the better or for ill.

Another distant planet, Ida Galaxy, twelve hours after halloween, Earth time

Awareness slowly came back to him. At first it was the feeling of mild wind on his face and the smell of grass. That was the moment he should have realized that something was wrong. His bed at home may not be much but it definitely was not this hard and then there was the feeling of sun on his face. Only slowly he opened his eyes and almost wished he did not. There right above his head in the sky ligt with day light was a moon. Too big to be the moon he used to watch and behind it was another moon smaller one and red in color. In shock he tried to get up but he was too week and his body felt off. It was like if his balace center completely shifted. His hands were too lttle too small a his hair were too long. Then he noticed just what was wrong with his body. It was not his. It was too small. It was too…female. That was when darkness claimed him again.

Only few moments later, Ida Galaxy, planet Othalla

Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet, was frowning. Well as much as member of the Asgard race can. The life sign detectors of his ship just detected someone on the surface of his Homeworld. The only problem was that it wasn´t one of his own people. How that was possible he, didn´t know. The initial readings from his sensors indicated human presence. As logic commanded him, he locked tergeting system of Baliskner on this unknown and beamed the intruder abord. Few seconds, whining noice and flash of white light later there she was infront of him. Laying on the floor. At first glance it was a human female barely in her second decade of life. She was only a child and unconscious one at that. As fast as he could he transported her and himself down to the medical center on the planet surface.

"Is this the intruder you have detected Supreme Commander Thor." Asked Freyr who was already waiting for them since Thors first report of unknown intruder.

"Indeed. She was laying near the edge of a forest only five miles from our city." Explained Thor as Freyr, who was one of the main researcher of their cloning problem as well as chief medical officer, executed complete medical scan of their young and unexpected visitor.

"My scans indicate that she is unconscious due to being dehydrated and exhausted otherwise she is completely healthy."

"Good, than we can…"

"No, you do not understand Supreme Commander. She is perfectly healthy. There is no sign of viruses or disease being ever present in her body which is impossible for normal human. And that is not everything."

Freyr than moved control stone on console in front of him and the monitor immediately changed from showing representation of their visitors DNA to show scan of her brain.

"As you can clearly see the pathways of her brain are completely different than in normal human. These results indicate that she is currently using over 98 percent, if not more, of her brain capacity. I run these results thru our database and found only one possible match."

Thor could see just where this was going. If what Freyer was saying was indeed correct than this child was member of race millions years older then the Asgard who was around only past hundred thousand years. A race who disappeared good ten thousand years ago.

"I know what you are suggesting, but I am not sure it is possible."

"Yet the evidence lies right in front of you. She is an Alterran."

Thor wanted to say more when soft groan draw their attention to their till now sleeping patient.

At first there was a darknes. Than there were voices but he couldn´t understand what they were saying. By the sound of it there were two persons. The voices sounded strangely resonant. He could make out their words but he couldn´t understand their meaning. Slowly he tried to sit up only to groan in slight pain in his lower back from laying for too long on something too hard. Instead of sitting up he tried to open his eyes. Blinded by bright light he closed them again only to open them this time more slowly. He blinked several times only to see two way too large and gray heads looking down at him. It was then that his mind finally caught up with rest of his body and with lady like shriek he jumped from whatever bed or table he lay on and on the other side of the room he was in and for first time he took a good look at his kidnapers. They were small standing in front of him completely naked. They could have been one and half meters tall at most. Their bodies were thin and very light grey in color. Their big heads were the most distinctive feature. They were watching him closely with their large obsidian eyes. Then one of them spoke.

"Pleas be calm. We mean you no harm."

"W..who are you…and where the heck am i?" And what the hell happened to my voice. But the last part he only thought to himself without speaking out loud.

"My name is Thor and I am supreme commander of Asgard fleet. This is Freyr, he is medical officer." Said one of the "Roswell grays" while gesturing with his small hand towards the other one.

"We found you unconscious about five miles from our city. With nothing but the clothes you have on."

Xander than looked down at clothes he was wearing and noticed that there was something else amiss.

"What the fuck have you done with me!"

Freyr took few careful steps towards Xander with his hands raised in calming manner.

"Please stay calm, I assure you that we have done nothing but brought you here to this facility. That is all."

"Than how do you explain these!" Xander almost screamed while gesturing to his breasts. They weren´t big but they weren´t small either. Then again he was only thirteen.

"I am afraid I do not understand. Our scans indicate that you are completely healthy."

"YES! I am also completely female!"

"Are you saying that you were originally the opposite sex?" Both of the Asgard looked little surprised but also very intrigued. The look in their obsidian eyes was kind of creepy. It was after he finally calmed down a little that he took in the look of the room he was in. It was large and well light to the right side was six of what he would describe as pods laying side by side lake hospital beds. Opposite these pods were some kind of control stations with runes and what appeared to stones that looked like an egg cut vertically in half that worked most likely as a control of said station.

"Just WHERE am I for that matter? The last thing I remember is going out with my best friend and her parents last night. I mean…I know this is not Earth."

At the word Earth Thor perked up. Now they were finally getting somewhere. The child was obviously in shock at first. Getting kidnapped from his Home world, meeting new race and turning into opposite gender all in a span of twenty-four Earth hours could be enough to stress out anyone. Especialay a human child who has never met an alien race from outer space before. What more, from the way she was speaking she most likely did not know that she was not human. Not anymore. But it was Freyr who answered her question.

"Right now you are on planet Othalla. Homeworld of the Asgard. Our Homeworld. But please tell how is it possible that you are from Earth since you are not human."

Thor wanted to palm hi face in annoyance. Subtlety was not one of his friend stronger traits.

"Wha..what do you mean not human? I am soooo human. Completely and utterly human. Born and bred Cali boy. Right?" He turned his head from Thor to Freyr and repeated his question. This time it was Thor who provided an answer albeit not exactly the one he hoped for.

"Unfortunately my friend is correct. After we made complete medical scan of your body it confirmed that genetically speaking you indeed belong among the race of the alterrans. Who, how and why made these changes including your gender remains secret even to us."

"There is also the fact that Thor, you and myself spoke our entire conversation in Ancient, language of the Alterrans." The other asgard then added speaking English for the first time. "I have to go report to the High Council. Thor shall stay here with you until my return." And with that Freyr left the room.

"So…you are Thor?"

"Indeed." Answered Thor, in typical asgard way.

"You don´t look very Thor-y." Than he realized that it must have sounded very rude and not wanting to offend the only possible way of getting home he tried to apologize which turned in complete Willow-worthy babble-fest. Thor watched his young companion with somewhat amused expression on his otherwise stoic face. In the end he simply raised one hand trying to stop the ongoing avalanche of words spoken so fast that not he could understand them.

"I understand what you are asking and I am no offended. Thru the many millennia of our space travel history we have visited many worlds. Yours, among them. When we first came to Earth humans were still very young so we created holographic illusion because we did not want to scare them."

"That makes sense I guess, but what about all the supposed kidnappings. People claiming that they were taken from their homes. It can´t be an accident that humans that they gave so good description of your race."

At this Thor sighed almost sadly. He hoped not to answer this question just yet but he realized that it did not really matter. If the High Council decision will be what he believed it will be she will be learning a lot more than that.

"You are indeed correct. Thru our history we were looking for a way to scientifically prolong our natural lifespan. In the end we found a way by cloning our new bodies and than downloading our consciousness into these new bodies."

"But that would lead to gradual degradation of your own genetic material." Only after he blurted that one out he realized something. "And I have no idea how I knew that."

"Again you are correct." Thor said, himself surprised that this child could understand that so fast and wondered if it was her Alterran physiology that allowed her to come to this conclusion so fast. "Thru the eons of creating copy after copy of our bodies we started to change. The loss of our ability to reproduce was one of the changes and also one of the firsts. Too late we realized what was happening. In the begging we looked quite similar to a modern day human. So we observed."

"You hoped to find answers to you own problems in human genetic code."

"Yes, but in time a group emerged among us who believed in more …radical stance."

"You mean experiments on human."

"Correct. The High Council immediately forbad any such action to be taken against humans. Unfortunately it was not enough for this group. They broke away from us and left. We have not seen most of them ever again. Few stayed and continued their experiments here and in the Milky Way."

Then there was a silence. Thor could see that she was processing everything he told her.

"What is your name young one."

"Xander. It is short for Alexander. But it is not like I can keep it."

"Not unless you wish everyone know who you were."

"NO… I mean no. This not exactly something I want to spread around."

"Very well. You can think of a new name as long as you need. And you don´t need to worry, the Asgard will not betray your secrets."

"Thank you" And he really was thankful. It was then that door opened again and Freyr walked calmly back into the laboratory.

"The council has decided that you may stay among us if you wishes to as the Alterrans were always friends and allies and as such we are offering you place to stay and education beyond what you could learn back home and much further. Or we could take you back home. The decision is yours."

Xander closed his eyes thinking very hard about what to do. Could he simply abandon everything and everyone he knew back home. What about Willow and Jesse, heck he would miss even Cordelia. On the other hand he could stay hare and learn so much more. What would Willow give for this opportunity. He knew for sure that his parents will not miss him and Jesse will take care of Willow and it isn´t like he won´t see them again because he will…really. He gave a loud sigh and opened his eyes.

"Thor, you said that your people tried to look for answers in human genetics. Do you believe that my own blood may hold the answer you are looking for?"

Thor and Freyr blinked couple of times. They were both pretty sure it was one of the main reasons the Council choose to allow her to stay. They would of course never forced her to do anything but they hoped she would offer them her help.

"Yes it is very good possibility. With your own genetic code as advanced as it is our own chances at survival are much higher. Even if we find only temporal solution it should give us enough time to save ourselves."

"Good, then I choose to stay."

Six weeks later, Othalla, Ida Galaxy

It has been one and half month since Xander chose to stay with the Asgard and she was starting to get restless. She learned a lot in the past six weeks. Thor wanted her to learn a lot about history of both the Asgard and the Alterrans, not that they knew that much about the race she now belonged to. Apparently the Alterrans kept their secrets close and as any other advanced race out there they didn´t share their more advanced technology with the others and not just technology. No one really knew where they come from. Only that they were considered old when the Asgard first made it out there. When they disappeared more than ten thousand years ago the Asgard found one of their repository of knowledge and were studying it ever since and ever since than they were only able scratch surface. She also learned about status of her home galaxy, about the goauld, their technology and territories, about how they first took humans from Earth to use some as hosts and slaves others were genetically enchased to be Jaffa, their slave warriors and worshiped them as gods. It almost made her sick. But for now there was nothing she could do at least for now. Of course heaving to worry about their own cloning problems and protecting planets under their protection wasn´t enough. Now they had to worry about "thechno-bugs" trying to consume their society only to create more and more advanced of themselves.

Then of course there were her own problems. Like the whole she-he thing. She still had troubles accept these changes and the Asgard weren´t exactly helpful as it wasn´t easy to relate. The only difference between male and female Asgard were their names and memories from more than Twenty thousand years ago. She couldn´t even pick a new name. It was time like this that she really missed Willow. Jesse would most likely crack some lame joke but it was Willow who always knew what to say. Even thru all this she would never change her decision to stay here. She learned things far, far beyond anything Earth, or any other advanced society of Milky Way for that matter, had to offer and for the first time she actually could understand and remember what she learned. Her speed of learnig and understanding was something that impressed Thor greatly. She could do mathematic in her head that normal people would need highly advanced computers and programs. Thor explained to her that it was most likely do to hers highly increased brain activity Which was one of main reasons The Asgard couldn´t simply create themselves new bodies. Their minds were too complicated and normal human mind simply could not hope to hold all the knowledge even single Asgard had within their brain. That was why she was so important. Her brain could handle that. That and much more. Another oddity connected to her brain activity was her powers. From what Thor told her it wasn´t uncommon as the Alterrans displayed similar abilities.

But for today she needed to unwind. Thru all of their advances the Asgard left the nature around their cities untouched and she was glad for that. Simple walk always helped her back home and today was no different even though this wasn´t Sunnydale but wild nature of Othalla. Than she frowned. She did recognize this place. Field of grass near edge of a forest. This was the place she woke for the first time after the fateful Halloween that changed her life forever.

There some twenty meters from her was something glistering in the grass. When she came closer she recognized that necklace she found in the box with her costume. She kneeled down to pick it up. The moment her fingers closed around the red stone it started to glow.

"What the hack…" She didn´t have time to say more since she was almost immediately surrounded by white light and transported aboard the Baliskner.

"Thor, what is going on?"

"Please, forgive me but I detected weak power source at your location."

"Yes, I found this near the place where you found me." She said and handed Thor the necklace but the moment she let go of it the glow surrounding it stopped.

"Interesting, only Alterrans were known to use their own special genetic code as a key to their technology." Said Thor as he gave her the necklace back. In her hand the glow returned.

"If I may advice try to think about activation. Most of Alterran technology was very instinctive."

And Thor was right. Mere second after thinking "activate" the glow brightened. Startled she dropped the necklace on the floor just as hologram of a woman in her mid forties appeared.

"_Hello Alexander, my name is Ganos Lal and if you are listening to this message then everything went as planned and everything has changed for you. If you want to blame someone, than please blame me. Ten thousand years ago my people reached point in evolution where physical bodies were not needed. We ascended to higher plane of existence where we now exist as beings of pure energy and thought. Unfortunately when we ascended we left, you could say, quite a lot of mess behind and our own rules forbid us to interfere. By changing you, I like others choose to bend our own rules. I used chaos created by one of my colleagues to take you from your home world and with the help from my fellow ascended Chaya Sar I used our own DNA to literally rewrite DNA of your body technically making you our doughter and left you with the Asgard because I knew that you could help each other and I turn help to make our galaxies safe. Within this crystal I left you list of planets in Milky Way Galaxy that holds remnants of Alterran society, Thinks that may be useful to you. Please be careful in everything you do my daughter. I hope to welcome you among us one day._

With that the message ended. She just stood there staring at where only moment ago the hologram of that woman was. No. No woman. Her mother, or at least one of her mothers. She desperately wanted to hate this woman but couldn´t.

"Do you feel well?"

"Yeah, I think I will be fajn. I mean now we at least know just how did I got here."

"Indeed. We also know the couse of the change of your gender. I your new body was truly crated from DNA samples of two Alterran women…"

"…then the male chromosome had nowhere to come from. Yeah I came to the same conclusion."

Thor only nod his large hag in agreement.

"Yes, now come, there is a lot for you to learn yet."

Two years later, Milky Way Galaxy, planet Abydos

It has been two and half years. After Year or so of learning under the Asgard she figured that her talent was in engineering and science. It has been quite surprise when she showed deeper understanding in certain areas. She could swear she saw little bit of jealousy in Hermiods eyes. She finally chose new name and called herself simply after her other mother, Chaya. She usually accompanied Thor on his patrols thru Milky Way galaxy always checking out some of the planets that her mother told her about. That was how they found this ship.

The planet was abandoned colony of the Alterrans and most of everything was in ruins except for hangar bay hidden literally inside a mountain. It wasn´t as big as Aurora class warship it was actually quite small, only little bigger than gou'ald alke'sh bud it did have two with couple hundred of drones. Drones were strong weapon. It was basically very advanced missile that was shifted only slightly out of dimension to bypass shields of a ship and than literally tear thru it. True it most likely wouldn´t bypass shields of Asgard ship but it would damage it. She was still years away from replicating most of Alterran tech. (drones were some of the more "primitive one") but she was able to somewhat change and upgrade Asgard plasma canon and install it on the Rising Star which was the name she gave her new ship. The only other thing she changed was the ships hyperdrive as it only had interstellar which she changed into intergalactic as traveling in between Ida and Milky Way would take couple of month with its old hyperdrive. Oh, haw she wished she could also install Asgard beaming technology but using any Asgard technology on planets that were not under their protection was asking for trouble so rings would have to do. That is until she learned how to replicate more Alterran tech. One such technology was what the Alterrans called potential. It was device drawing energy from a subspace. The only limit it had was how much it could safely draw before the module burned itself out. That was why she was here and now, in cloaked ship, deep in goa'uld territory above one of Ra's planets. When she was searching for remnants of her people back on Earth she found out that Ra was actually in possession of one even though he had no idea just what it was.

One of the main problems was finding where Ra himself was at the moment but in the was able to gain some intelligence from the Abydonians themselves. Ra was coming here to pick up the naqadah that was here mined. Now, she only had to steal it. With that she placed simple clothes she gained from the people of Abydos. They were good people, never heaving chance to really evolve were more than happy to help her. She placed her plasma pistol underneath her clothes and activated the rings.

Abydos itself was a desert planet barely habitable and water was very rare commodity and something these people couldn't afford to waste. Ra of course didn't care about that. The only thing he wanted was naqadah.

'I just hope, that I can pull this off.' She thought to herself. The plan was simple. Wait for Ra to land with his ship. Unnoticed sneak in and hopefully find what she was looking for. Easy. Right? Chaya walked thru the corridors of a pyramid that worked as a landing pad for goa'uld motherships till she passed thru main gate leading right into Sahara like desert. From here it was only few minutes to the village.

Their abodes were made as ordinary sewn from leather of whatever animals lived here and supported by wooden poles. She entered the second tent on the left she knew belonged to Kasuf and his daughter Sha're. He has been already waiting there for her.

"Kasuf." She greeted him simply.

"You are almost late. Come we need to hurry if we are to greet Ra." He spoke to her in Goa'uld. Compared to Ancient or language of the Asgard it was primitive and easily learnable language. She merely inclined her head in agreement and wrapped a piece of rag around her head and face for protection, leaving only space for eyes to see.

As she stepped outside she could already see pyramid like a vessel surrounded by platform descending from the skies.

'Let's do this." Of course she should have known it would not be so easy.

How could thinks go so wrong so fast she didn't know. At first thinks went well. None of Ra's Jaffa recognized that she doesn't belong there nor have they noticed her sneaking away. That was where her luck ended. When she finally found the place where Ra kept most of his treasures the potentia simply wasn't there. The next stroke of bad luck was a group of Jaffa patrolling corridors of this ship. The moment they saw her they raised alarm. What followed was chase thru a maze that was this ship.

Chaya was almost out of breath when she reached main room where ring were. Unfortunately it was also the room with at once raised their staff weapons at her.

"Oh crap."

Right before the guards could fire on her Ra spoke.

"That's enough." 'Double crap.' "Who are you child." Chaya felt his ship slowly take of and rise up to the orbit of the planet. She needed to get of this ship and very fast.

"Me? I just got lost on the way home. Must have taken wrong corridor, you wouldn't where can I find the gate." She could see That Ra was becoming angry now. Good. That was what she wanted.

"You know it's the metallic circle with weird symbols, about yay tall." She indicated with her hand completely missing its real size. Ra, red with anger, raised his hand device and unleashed wave of energy right at her. In the right moment she did the same and focused as much as possible at creating telekinetical barrier and pushed forward. The two forces met in the middle and with sparks bounced off each in different side hitting two Jaffa who stood who stood in a wrong time and on a wrong place. Not that she minded. Just as was another Jaffa fire at her from behind she spun around inclined his staff weapon on the last Jaffa in the room, pulled her own plasma pistol from under her clothes and shot him point blank range into one of the only places he didn't have an armor and that was his head. She coul feel her stomach revolting against what she had just done but she knew that right now she didn't have a choice. Not wanting to leave unguarded enemy in her backs she turned around and pointed her gun straight at who meanwhile sufficed to raise his personal shield. His eyes gloved for brief moment in attempt to intimidate her. She wasn't impressed as shed other things to worry about. She cast longing look towards the rings. They were so close. Ra seeing her look just sneered and unleashed another wave of power. Barely second before it could hit her, she jumped to the side in the direction of rings. Few ungraceful rolls on the floor and she was inside. Mere thought and her Altrreran remote control activated the transport to her own ship. Once there she knew that she didn't have much time. Chaya run to her pilot seat on the bridge disengaged the cloak and raised shields. She knew what she had to do. Ra has seen too much. He has seen her using her powers. And now she just couldn't let him go.

Chaya wasn't afraid of the Hat'ack getting away. There was only one possible option with the Goa'uld whe the believed themselves at advantage. Only moment later she received subspace transmission from Ra himself.

"Surrender and prepare to be boarded."

"Yeah, you see, that's not going to happedn."

"If you surrender peacefully you may remain unharmed as one of my concubines." Offered Ra, with smirk on his face.

At this Chaya blinked. Several times in fact. She knew that as a girl she was pretty but even thru all of her changes she still preferred girls, thank you very much. And let's not forget that the guy is like ten thousand years old.

"Well, thank you for your generous offer," She said with as much as possible sarcasm in her voice, "but I think I will stick with kicking your sorry arse."

And with somewhat lighter mood, she launched twenty drones from their tubes. Within moments these advanced missiles passed thru the hat'acks shields like if they weren't there and tore the ship into shreds. What followed was silence. Ra was dead. Her hart was hammering in her chest. Thor warned her that she wasn't ready but she wouldn't listen. Before she realized what was happening she bend over and spilled whole content of her stomach on the floor. She needed to get out of here.

Six month later, Abydos

After six month of peace the astria porta came to live again. This time it wasn't Jaffa who stepped thru but vehicle on six wheels, loaded with bags and small camera on the top. For few minutes the only noise to be heard was that of said camera spinning around and filming everything and sending data back thru the gate. A few more minutes later, nine men dressed in camouflage and with MP5 submachine. The last man to come thru was a thin man wearing the same camouflage clothing but without gun. He had light brown hair and glasses on his nose.

"Alright Jackson you are up. I want you to figure out how to dial back home and do it fast." Spoke the man who was obviously leading his men. He was tall, clearly not built like a fighter but looked like someone who kept in form and from his eyes you could say that he had been thru lot before coming here.

"What this fast. It's not that easy. I thought there would be similar tablet with the address here." Doctor Daniel Jackson was now near panic. Thru his life he was ridiculed for his theories about more advanced civilizations helping to build the grate pyramids of Giza among others. That was until Doctor Catherine Langford asked for his help with clearing of the star gate mystery.

"No of course I can. It will just take some time." Colonel O'neill closed his eyes and counted from ten to one to calm himself down.

"Okay, Kawalsky, you and Charlestone will secure the perimeter and make a camp here. The rest of you, come with me. Let's see what's out there.

From outside it looked just like one of the great pyramids back on Earth. It didn't take long for them to reach the village. The villagers mistook them for messengers of Ra and started to kneel in front of them. It was Daniel who tried to explain and the villagers thought him a leader. That was how he met Sha're. She was given to him as a gift. It was also Sha're who led them to the ruins of old temple. In the end Daniel was able to recognize the dialect these people used.

"So, Jackson found something interesting yet? Like, I don't know? How to get us home, perhaps."

"Actually, yes I have."

"Really?" This somewhat improved the good colonels mood.

"Yes. Here, look at this. He said as he pointed on different hyeroglyphs on the walls.

"It tells a story of how the sun god Ra came to a planet where he found primitive people, meaning us, He figured he may use them so he kidnapped the and bought here, thru the star gate as a slaves. Some become slaves others become his warriors and some were taken as hosts."

"Hosts?"

"Yeah. Apparently Ra belongs to species of parasitic beings who use humans as a…well you could say a transporter which they completely control. They can't survive without them."

Jack didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Are there any of these things here with us right know?"

"No. From what Sha're said only Ra was visiting this place to pick up the mineral they are mining and he hasn't showed up for good six of our month."

"What about our way home?"

"I also found this." Daniel said as he showed Jack clay tablet with six symbols."

"Are you sure this is it. Piece is missing."

"Yes, I am completely sure, I recognize these symbols. The missing piece is the point of origin and since we know sequence of the first six symbols it won't be problem to figure out the last one."

"Alright then, figure out the last symbol and dial us home. Our command will want report. It's time to go home."

"W..what? We are leaving already? But what about…"

"Jackson calm down. It's most likely our people will come back soon. If onlz because of the mineral we found here. I am sure you will see your wife soon." Replied Jack with a little teasing grin.

And he was right. Not even two weeks later he was allowed to return along with other scientists. Thinks were little strange between him and Sha're since he would never allow anything to happen between them unless he was completely sure it was what she wanted. In the end he chose to stay permanently on Abydos. After six months he discovered hall almost buried in sand filled with writings. It was almost impossible to translate it until he realized, thanks to their distribution in lines with seven symbols, that they were in fact gate addresses. Whole network of gates spread all over the galaxy. Unfortunately for some reason, no matter which address they tried to dial from Earth the final symbol wouldn't lock.

It was young air force captain, Samantha Carter, who figured that the address couldn't fit anymore because of constant expanding of the universe and increasing distances between planets. Once she put this into in to equation the addresses worked perfectly.

Abydos, Milky Way galaxy, 1997 Earth calendar

It was just another day when Daniel walked thru corridors towards the gate to sand his monthly report. The three suns of Abydos were heating the planet up to almost impossible temperatures and everyone was trying to find sanctuary when noon silence was disturbed by sudden gunfire followed by scream and the same noise made by Jaffa staff weapon being fired. Daniel started to run towards the gate room. What greeted him was a nightmare. All five soldiers guarding the star gate were laying on the floor along several Abydonians with smoking holes in different part of their bodies. Near the gate were two dead bodies wearing armor and helmets looking like snake head. Then groan coming from behind one of the pillars caught his attention.

"Ferreti!" He was barely alive and Daniel knew he didn't have much time. He made him as comfortable as he could and dialed the stargate.

"Stargate command come in….stargate command this is Jackson, please come in."

"Doctor Jackson, this is stargate command we can hear you." The man on the other side wanted to say more but Daniel didn't give him chance.

"I need reinforcement and medical personal. We were attacked. There are several dead and heavily injured."

Not even seven minutes later and the gate opened again but this time from Earth. Heavily armed marines stepped thru closely followed by field medics.

"Jackson!" I was colonel O'neill. "What, the hell happened?"

"I don't know to be honest. I heard gunshots so I started to run only to see the gate to disengage. But Jack, whoever they were, they took Sha're and Ska'ra."

"Come on Jackson. We need to go home for now."

24 hours later, Earth, Milky Way

General Hammond, colonel O'neill, doctor Jackson, captain Carter and Kawalsky were sitting in the briefing room going over everything they knew.

"Doctor Freiser?"

"Yes. I just finished autopsy on the dead "aliens" we brought. They are almost human but there are certain differences."

"Like what?"

"Well, their bon structure is about fifty percent denser than in normal human and they have about thirty percent more muscles. And there is this." She said as she handed them. It was an X shaped scar across their stomach. Of course it was Jack O'neill who had to speak out his mind.

"What the hack is that?"

"As far as we can tell it is abdomen pouch."

"You mean like kangaroo?"

"Yes, exactly. That's about it really." General only inclined his head.

"Very well, Doctor Jackson, you had something to add?"

"I do. The symbol on their head, is a sign of Appophis. In our history he was he was brother of Ra. Where Ra was god of sun, Appophis was god of the night."

"So you believe that we are dealing with same kind of alien that was this Ra?"

"I am sure of it."

"Captain Carter, what about their weapons?"

"They are very advanced sir. They fire some kind of plasma. We figured how they how thez operate but we have no idea how they actually work."

Before she could continue, the telephone laying on the table started to ring.

"Yes?"Answered general Hammond."I see, thank you."

"That was the infirmary. Ferreti is awake." Before he could dismiss them O'neill and Jackson were out of the doors and on their way to the infirmary. The rest of them at least waited to be dismissed. When they arrived, Ferreti was already writing on computer with one hand as the other was in a sling and had a tube in his mouth. He was able to give the all six needed symbols. In the end it was decided that in three hours twenty men under the command of colonel O'neill along with Daniel Jackson would go thru the gate on search and rescue mission. The gate was equipped with shield made of pure titanium which could only be opened from Earth side and for that they had to send correct code.

Now they stood in front of opened of opened stargate waiting for their final order.

"All right people. You have 24 hours. After that your codes will be deleted and considered invalid."

"Yes sir. Come on people, let's go."

Planet Chulack, Milky Way

"Kawalsky set up a camp. Secure the area. Carter, Jackson you are with me."

"For alien planet this didn't look so different from earth. Tall pine trees flanked rocky path. It was almost serene if it wasn't for the fact that this was alien planet and most likely enemy territory and it was too damn calm. After about five miles they came at crossroad.

"Anyone want to guess which way to go?"

"Jack, look." There on the way before them was traveling group of what looked like monks. They had tunic made of animal fur and carried staffs but not like the weapons they found with the corpses on Abydos.

"Okay Jackson, this is more of your area of expertise."

After a while of talking the monks offered to take them to the village. It didn't take long for them to arrive there. It was very different from Abydos but that was to be expected, this planet was very rich in resources. Buildings were made of stone with glass windows and sedge. If it wasn't for the technology Jack knew they possessed he would say they were back in middle age. The monks led them thru entire village to what looked like a palace or a castle.

Compared to the rest of the village inside of this place was richly decorated with gold and ornaments. The tables of the room they were brought to were full of exotic fruits and meals.

"Okay Daniel, what are we going to do now?"

"Now I would say we wait." And they didn't need to wait long before main door to the room opened and in walked man who looked to be Egyptian descent, wearing golden helmet and by his side stood Sha're wearing fancy clothing worthy of queen. Unfortunately Daniel was at once by her side and was also at once put down by guards. Pity that Jack couldn't understand what they were saying but he could imagine as next think he knows they were thrown into prison and Carter was helping Daniel up.

"O'neill!" Jack turned around only to see Ska'ra running towards him. He liked the kid. He was brave and strong willed and he was glad he was alright. It was only few moment when the door of their prison opened again and in walked one of the biggest men he has ever seen. He was tall, had a dark skin like someone of African descent and on his forehead was the same mark the warriors had but this one made of gold most likely signifying some kind of higher rank. He was holding a girl by her arm. In the other arm he held a simple lather bag. When they walked down the stairs leading to the prison exit he throw the girl roughly to the ground and put the bag to the corner of the room. Of course Daniel had to step in help the girl up.

He took firs good look at the girl. She was different from the other prisoners. Where others wore either rugs or simple clothes she had very neatly made leather and skintight outfit. Oh and there was what looked like holster for gun on her right thigh. But the differences didn't end there. Compared to the others she looked clean like someone who cared about hygiene and her appearance. She was pretty. She was tall for her age, with sharp features. She couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen. She was way younger than anyone here. Way too young to be here.

Suddenly good ten guards walked in and forced everyone to their knees.

"Oh for crying out loud, what now?"

Chaya's P.O.V.

Why was she here again? Oh yeah. The potentia. After she killed Ra, Appophis gained a lot of what belonged to his "brother" , including what she wanted and needed. At first everything was fine. The gate wasn't guarded and she made it to the village thru sever system just like her intelligence said she would. Pity she simply couldn't take her ship to the orbit but with Appophis ships in orbit she would be detected and she didn't want that. Security wasn't all that tight since all of the goa'uld were pretty arrogant. She couldn't believe her luck when she actually found her treasure. But than something happen and the whole place was suddenly swarmed teemed with Jaffa. It didn't take long for Appophis First Prime and two other Jaffa to catch her. What she didn't understand was, why didn't he take her straight to Appophis for a round of torture or two. Instead he took her here to prison. She had to keep her emotions in check as she was helped of the ground by man who's clothes looked wayyyyyyyy too Earth-y for her liking and he wasn't the only one.

Now, she was here kneeling on the ground. She knew she wouldn't be chosen as host, she was simply too young which left only one thing death. She kept her head down as people were picked up. She knew there was nothing she could do to help them but it did make her angry.

Than, they stopped.

"Kill the rest." And with that they all left except for the Jaffa and Teal'c. Everyone backed away except for her and the Earthlings.

"I can save them!" Teal'c spun around his staff weapon pointed at the man she believed to be their leader.

"Help me." She didn't know why he believed he would help them but she had to admit he had some guts on him. The more surprised she was by Teal'cs action.

"Many have said that." Almost faster than she could follow he turned around and shot the jaffa closest to him. "But you are first I believe who could do it."

She didn't waste any time and used the general mayhem as diversion to grab her bag and one of the fallen staff weapons.

"Move aside." She quickly yelled as she aimed the staff weapon at the opposite wall and watched as people scammed away. Quickly she fired several shots crating hole big enough for adult man to come thru. She pulled her handgun out of the bag and put it into it's holster where it belonged. With her bag over her shoulder again Chaya wormed thru closely followed by the blond woman and the man helped her up.

Carter's P.O.V.

Sam was surprised when she saw the girl move without hesitation and fire hole thru the wall. By the way how she looked and how operated the staff weapon she must have come from advanced society different from Ra and Appophis which was a good sign. There were potential allies out there.

Now she was helping to get the people to the stargate running ahead with colonel O'neill and the Jaffa who helped them to escape. She run little faster to catch up with them just as she saw them stop after colonel asked the Jaffa something only for him to show his something coming out of his pouch and she could have go without seeing that.

Apparently the goa'uld were using Jaffa not only as slave army but also as incubator of sorts. It was horrible but Teal'c couldn't remove it or he would die as his immunity system was destroyed. In return the larva goa'uld provided him with long and healthy life. But apparently that wasn't everything. It was the girl who spoke next.

"The goa'uld also doing it to make sure that blending or more precisely taking over host goes well. Before the goa'uld started using Jaffa The success of taking over host was only about thirty percent."

"Indeed." Answered Teal'c simply. Now they were looking questioningly at her. But she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, what's your name kid?" She raised one of her elegant eyebrows but otherwise didn't comment the colonels "kid" remark since she technically was a kid.

"My name is Chaya."

"And just how did you get caught." She wanted to tell him that it's non of his business but Tea'c was faster.

"She was caught stealing from Appophis."

"I wasn't stealing! Merely a …regaining possession of something that used to belong to my people." She said while clutching her shoulder bag closer to her.

"And they sent you to retrieve it?" Daniel asked with both of his eyebrows near his hair line and almost regretted it when he noticed the dark look crossing over her pretty face.

"No." She said while starting to walk again with others catching up to her. "My people know that I am here but they could care less about what is happening with me or the goa'uld. They don't care anymore. They are mostly observing from where it is safe." She almost sneered.

"Or at least most of them are."

They were interrupted by Sam.

"Sir, we may have a problem." She said while pointing at something in the sky.

There, coming straight at them was the familiar shape of a glider.

"Oh crap, run!"

At that order everyone set of towards the gate as fast as possible. Chaya herself, Jack and Teal'c tried to shoot it down with their staff weapons but unfortunately they were too weak against the armor of a glider. Then everything was a blur. She could only remember the explosion of a death glider as someone shot it down then impact of something hard with her head and then only darkness.

She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock an killer of a headache. Wait a moment. She doesn't have alarm clock anymore. Only slowly she opened her eyes an confirmed her suspicion. She was in the infirmary bed and after three years she was beck on Earth.


End file.
